


lacrimae

by enntsu



Category: Gravity Falls, Shaman King (Anime & Manga), Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Diabolic Series - S. J. Kinkaid, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, OC, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu





	1. białe kwiaty

Jeanne uwielbiała kwiaty.

Uwielbiała ich słodki zapach i niewinny wygląd.

Uwielbiała te długie godziny, które poświęcała na pielęgnowaniu ich. Podlewanie, podcinanie, przesadzanie – gdyby nie obowiązki i irytujące, ludzkie potrzeby, robiłaby to cały czas.

Uwielbiał również wiosnę, bo właśnie wtedy jej kwiaty wyglądały najpiękniej i na zewnątrz było już cieplej – słońce częściej wychodziło zza chmur i zostawało na dłużej. Przyjemny, wiosenny wiatr muskał delikatnie jej bladą twarz.

W wiosnę mogła nocami, gdy słychać było jedynie świerszcze i sowy, tańczyła w swoim ogrodzie. Biała suknia unosiła się przy każdym ruchu, baletki czasami brudziły się od ziemi, a idealnie ułożone włosy ostatecznie sterczały we wszystkie strony. Ale nie przeszkadzało jej to. Pogrążona w myślach, nawet nie zwracała uwagi na te wszystkie rzeczy.

Czasami wyobrażała sobie, że nie tańczy sama. Że on tu jest – jego dłonie spoczywają na jej talii i opierając głowę na jej ramieniu, szepce prosto do ucha kolejne miłosne wyznanie.

Wyobrażała sobie, że w domu czekają na nią rodzice, ona jest normalną dziewczyną, a on żyje, stoi po stronie dobra i uwielbia odwiedzać jej ogród.

Ogród, o który zaczęła dbać przez niego.

Bo praca pochłaniała czas i pozwalała zapomnieć o jego odejściu, o dniu, w którym uświadomiła sobie, że coś jest nie tak, że czegoś jej brakuje. Że cały świat się cieszy i jest bezpieczny, a ona potrafi jedynie płakać i nienawidzić Yoh.

Tak. Ona – cudowna Iron Maiden Jeanne – zakochała się w najgorszym ze wszystkich mężczyzn.


	2. zgniła zieleń

Gdyby miłość mogła mieć kolor, to jej byłaby zielona. Ale nie tak pięknie zielona, że każdy kto by na nią spojrzał, kojarzyłby ją z życiem i czterolistnymi kończynami. Ona byłaby paskudnie zielona, wręcz zgniła i przywodząca na myśl jedynie śmierć.

Bo jej miłość nie była piękna, usiana płatkami róż.

Była paskudna i pokryta kolcami.

Czasami śmiała się z tych wszystkich kobiet, które marudziły, bo wymarzony mężczyzna nie odwzajemniał ich uczuć. Trochę im zazdrościła, bo one wciąż mogły próbować. Mogły mieć nadzieję na jakiś drobny gest, pocałunek. Nawet jeśli ich facet kochał inną kobietę, zawsze mogły zerwać tę więź, wejść między parę. Mogły cokolwiek.

A ona mogła jedynie liczyć na cud.

Na dzień, w którym jakiś geniusz, albo szaleniec, wymyśli lek, który zniszczy miłość dwóch mężczyzn.

Ewentualnie na dzień, w którym jej ukochany będzie chciał dziecka. Da mu je. Da mu wszystko, byleby na chwilę stać się kimś ważnym.

A na razie musi udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, że jej serce wcale nie pęka za każdym razem, gdy widzi ich szczęśliwych.


	3. niebieskie przeprosiny

Przepraszam — Lapis zastanawiała się, ile razy ktoś, kto naprawdę ją skrzywdził albo uraził, później ją przeprosił i czy palce byłby potrzebne do policzenia tego. Pewnie nie.

Słyszała to w Homeworld? Nie, przecież tam była tylko kolejnym Lapisem.

Kryształowe Klejnoty? Ha, ha. Nie. Przecież nie było za co, a nawet jeśli to... No przecież ją ocaliły, więc teraz powinna być wdzięczna i zapomnieć o tych latach spędzonych w cholernym lustrze... o tym, że w ogóle pozwoliły jej działać w stresie też powinna zapomnieć. I o dniach spędzonych na dnie oceanu. Powinna zapomnieć, bo im byłoby tak wygodniej, prawda?

Jaspis? Jakiś bełkot był, ale to wszystko dla Malachit.

Tak.

Lapis bardzo rzadko słyszała to słowo.

A potem zjawiła się Perydot... Ta odmieniona, dziwnie malutka, Perydot.

I znowu wszystko się pozmieniało.


	4. różowe kłamstwa

Mabel kłamała.

Kłamała dużo i na różne tematy.

Kłamała, bo tak było najwygodniej.

Musiała okłamać Dippera, gdy spytał o Billa, bo przecież nie mogła się przyznać do tego, że jakiś czas temu zaczęła podejrzewać go o różne złe, rzeczy i szpiegowała go. Przecież nie mogła mu powiedzieć, że widziała go całującego demona – ich największego wroga. Nie mogła, bo wtedy on przestałby ufać jej, a tego nie chciała. No bo co jeśli Bill by to wykorzystał? Co jeśli już całkowicie odebrałby jej brata?

Z drugiej strony...

Musiała okłamać wujków, gdy ci spytali o Billa i Dippera. Przecież nie mogła powiedzieć, że jej brat romansuje z demonem... i, że ten w ogóle żyje. Przecież oni chcieliby go zabić! Zniszczyć! I może to samo chcieliby zrobić Dipperowi za „zdradę" ich rodziny. Nienawidziła Billa, ale za każdym razem, gdy myślała o kolejnej katastrofie albo o tym, jak poczułby się Dipper gdyby Billowi coś się stało, jej też robiło się smutno i po raz kolejny wymyślała powody, dla których Dipper musiał wyjść w środku nocy.

I w końcu musiała okłamać Pacyfikę. Musiała wymyślić Dipperowi dziewczynę. A najgorsze było to, że to kłamstwo powstałoby nawet, gdyby Dipper był wolny. Bo on nie mógł być z Pacyfiką. Nie, po prostu nie... I nie dlatego, że Mabel jej nie lubiła i nie akceptowałaby jej jako nowego członka rodzina.

Lubiła ją.

Lubiła za bardzo.

I to było ogromnym problemem i źródłem kolejnych kłamstw.


	5. czarna korona

Jakie to jest irytujące — pomyślała Nemezis, kiedy wysłuchiwała kolejnej, nudnej przemowy. Nie miała pojęcia, kto je pisał tym wszystkim ludziom, ale robił to zdecydowanie źle... Ewentualnie usypianie było celowym zabiegiem.

Może tak powstają te najlepsze spiski? Królewska parka wesoło siedzi na niewygodnych krzesłach i od pięciu godzin słucha, jak jeden człowiek gada o tym, co trzeba zmienić, a w tym samym czasie ktoś inny zatruwa jedzenie albo kradnie drogocenne rzeczy? — myślała nad tym tak zawzięcie, że nawet nie zauważyła tego, jak odsunęła się na krześle. Dopiero czując na sobie spojrzenie wróciła do rzeczywistości, poprawiła się i spojrzała na bok.

— No co? — spytała szeptem.

— Znowu myślami jesteś gdzie indzie — odpowiedział, również szeptem, Tyrus.

— Bo to nudne — wymamrotała i spojrzała na faceta, który dalej w najlepsze gadał. Był brzydki i strasznie chudy. Mogłaby go zabić jednym, niezbyt mocnym ciosem... Mogłaby też zrzucić go ze sporej wysokości. Albo utopić. Och, jak wiele rzeczy mogłaby zrobić, gdyby nie miała na głowie korony, a obok nie siedziałby jej mąż.

Zmieniam zdanie. To nie długie przemowy są irytujące, to miłość i władza takie są — pomyślała i ścisnęła mocniej dłoń Tyrusa.


End file.
